


Wanna See You Workout (For Me)

by twenyonepilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, this has been sitting on my computer for a while now so why not post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenyonepilots/pseuds/twenyonepilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler hates going to the gym with every fiber of his being. That is, until he spots one particular redhead doing one armed push-ups and finds himself coming back every day to watch him. (not creepy at ALL, he just simply realized how much he loved the gym)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna See You Workout (For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for a while now and I thought I might as well just post it so here it is :) sorry if it's a little messy as I didn't really edit it and it's simply a one-shot so I didn't drag it out like I originally planned on doing. If you want me to do another cute fluffy chapter since you don't get to see a whole lot of them together in this just let me know! Oh yeah, and ignore the cheesy title I was at a loss at what to title this as. If you catch any mistakes just point them out since I posted this in a rush and barely edited it :)

Tyler hated the gym. There were perhaps a million and one things he would rather do than spend more than five seconds surrounded by sweaty dudes all trying to outdo and oneup each other. Now that he thinks about it, he would almost rather make that list than go to the gym. Yet, here he was, standing in the bleak looking locker room of his local gym looking lost and out of place. 

Why, exactly was he doing this to himself again? Oh yeah, he was a masochist who hated himself and wanted to suffer. He sighed dramatically as he pulled the sweatshirt he was wearing off, slipping it into one of the red lockers that lined the wall. He braced himself for what he was about to do. Was this really a good idea? I mean, what was he even going to do? Weights? The treadmill? One of those weird arm things that look like a medieval torture device?

"Come on tyler, let's just get it over with," he muttered quietly to himself. 

Tyler's idea of what a gym was wasn't that far off. In the workout room there were maybe six people, two of them older looking women running slow on a treadmill and the other four various buff guys who looked like they could snap Tyler like a twig. But then again, that's something most people could do considering how small he was. 

He decided to take the safe route and slip on to one of the unoccupied treadmills, avoiding the more complicated looking machinery. He frowned at all of the buttons, not knowing which ones to click to get the machine started as most of the labels identifying them had been rubbed and faded away . Finally, after a little fiddling, he got it going. He started off at a slow pace, slow enough that he could let his mind wander and not really focus on what he was doing. He looked around the room, observing the few people who also must have hated themselves enough to waste an hour here before his eyes stopped on one particular. The dude almost made Tyler forget to continue to move and he nearly slipped off the treadmill as a result of. He blushed and looked around nervously, making sure no one noticed the fact that he just made a fool out of himself before turning his attention back to the guy who caught his eye in the first place. 

He doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone more gorgeous than this guy, and it was no exaggeration. He was shirtless and on one of the blue exercise mats set up in the corner, doing one-armed push-ups. It was then that Tyler had never been more happy he'd decided to go to the gym. Sweat was dripping off the dude, and his red faux-hawk was a sweaty disarray that still somehow managed to looked hot. He couldn't make out his facial features as well, but he could tell he was buff. He was listening to music, headphones hanging down as he continued his push-up regime that made Tyler tired just by watching.

At this point, Tyler had completely abandoned putting any effort into working out. He was completely engrossed in watching the red headed boy's flawless transition from push-ups to sit-ups to some weird squatting jumping thing. This continued for perhaps the next hour, before hot guy, as Tyler dubbed him, rubbed his face with a towel and headed for the lockers. Tyler immediately frowned now that he no longer had someone hot to oogle. He’s probably spent long enough here anyways… He’s worked out for what, almost an hour? And so what if the treadmill was moving at a pace an eleven year old could keep up with, at least he tried, right?  
\----

 

These past few weeks he has been going to the gym repeatedly, and he would be lying if he said the redhead didn’t have something to do with it. In fact, he had probably spent more time staring at him than he actually did working out. Not that he was obsessed or anything. He just had a newfound love for the gym. This is of course, what led him to where he was now. Four PM sharp entering his new favorite location.

Tyler was stopped in his tracks when he entered the locker room. Hot guy was sitting on one of the benches, looking almost as if he were waiting for him. He stood when he caught sight of Tyler and he immediately gulped. This couldn't be good. He was probably gonna tell him to stop being a creep and staring at him, maybe he would beat him up with those giant arms for extra measure, not that he would really- his train of thought was interrupted by hot guy clearing his throat.

"So," hot guy looked as though he was preparing for a speech. "You wanna go out for a coffee or something?"

Tyler froze, his mouth dropping. This was not what he was expecting, at all. Did he even hear him correctly? 

"Are you-are you serious?" Tyler knew he sounded like he thought hot guy was fucking with him or something, and this resulted in hot guy frowning. Which, Tyler would hate to admit, almost made him feel guilty. He was the kind of person you would feel bad if you ever made him sad with his puppy dog eyes and bright smile.

"Yes I'm serious. I'm not blind you know. I've noticed you checking me out these past weeks. And it didn't seem like you were planning on asking me out anytime soon so... I was forced to take matters into my own hands." Hot guy had a good natured smirk on his face as he looked at him expectedly. 

"I... Yes, right now? You're not gonna work out or anything? I mean I wouldn't mind but..." Tyler's eyes widened when he realized what he just said.

Hot guy laughed, "I'm sure you wouldn't but, I think I'll skip working out today. I'm Josh by the way."

By now he wanted to sink into the ground and disappear. could he get more embarrassing? But there was something about Josh, no longer known as hot guy in his head, that made him almost comfortable regardless of his awkward fumbles. 

“Tyler. Uh, I mean. My name is Tyler,” he fumbled over his words, but Josh grinned at his awkwardness and his insides begun to melt. Josh had perhaps one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. It was one of those that you could tell was sincere, and it took over his whole face. Tyler wanted to see it again.

Josh then offered his arm to Tyler like a true gentleman. “Well Tyler, I’m gonna treat you to the best coffee you’ve ever had.”

\-------------------

Josh, Tyler had decided, was amazing. He learned that he liked to play drums, owned two cats, had an unhealthy obsession with starbucks (Tyler had made a white girl joke when he learned this, much to Josh’s displeasure) and enjoyed Taco Bell almost as much as Tyler himself. Before he knew it, the small dimly lit coffee shop was empty and soon to be closing up. 

Time seemed to fly by talking to Josh. Tyler didn’t even notice the fact that the sun was now fading and the cafe was unoccupied besides them and a bored looking barista on her phone. 

“Wow,” Josh said. “It’s getting late. Can I get your number? If you’re free we can meet up again tomorrow.” Josh had a hopeful look on his face. 

Tyler grinned, “Yeah, I would like that,” he said, trading phones with Josh and quickly typing his number in. He couldn’t believe this was happening. It seemed like something out of a badly written romantic movie, almost too good to be true. 

“I’ll text you the details. Maybe this time we could do it after the gym. Dinner sound good to you?” gave him a warm smile.

Tyler blushed furiously, “It’s a date.” 

\----------------

“You’re kidding me.” Mark’s voice was filled with disbelief when Tyler informed him that he had gone out, on a date, with Josh and had already made plans to go out again later today at a fancy restaurant nearby.

“He was amazing Mark. Even more amazing than I thought he would be. He likes to play drums. Did you know that? And he likes Taco Bell. I think we were meant to be. I think he’s the one.” He babbled on about Josh as Mark rolled his eyes. “He smells nice too… And his eyes…”

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
